1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof covering systems, and in particular, relates to such systems which render a tiled appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of roof covering systems have been used in the past. In addition to common asphalt shingles and concrete tiles, arcuate tiles have been employed to obtain a decorative appearance.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,113, Turner discloses a roofing panel with interlocking side edges. As disclosed by Turner, each panel is provided with a protrusion and a recess, such that the recess of one panel interlocks with the protrusion of an adjacent panel. The panels are then fixed to the underlying roof by means of nails driven therethrough.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,933, Guzzo discloses an undulating roof panel of extruded plastic or metal, in which one side thereof has a V-shape to provide a rain-protective cover and an interlocking portion for engaging the side edge of a next adjoining panel.
Other roof covering systems employing interlocking constituent parts are found in one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,801,599 to Bordeaux; 1,709,776 to Coburn; 1,819,717 to Mangano; 1,494,707 to Rachlin; 2,677,337 to Neuhaussen; 1,975,304 to Walter; 520,371 to Mullins; and 2,421,415 to Fasold et al. Other prior art references of interest may be found in United States Patent and Trademark Office class 52, subclasses 522 and 526, as well as among other classes and subclasses thereof.